contagion_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Firearms * AR-15 A fully automatic firearm chambered in 5.56x45mm, the AR-15 is one of the better weapons for dealing with hordes of zombies. A holographic sight combined with a 30 round magazine means that a player with a steady hand can handle a small to medium sized horde with only moderate difficulty, depending on the surroundings. However, due to its higher rate of fire, an inexperienced player can easily run out of ammo in a short period of time. However, this higher rate of fire does allow for a large amount of damage to be dealt to a riot zombie in a shorter period of time. This firearm does have a flashlight attached. * AK-74u Similar to the AR-15, the AK-74u is a fully automatic rifle chambered for an intermediate cartridge, 5.45x39mm, that can be used effectively to deal with small to medium hordes of zombies. One of the largest downsides to the AK-74u is the fact that it is less accurate at range than other firearms. In small, close-quarter maps, this isn't an issue. However, on maps with longer lines of sight, achieving a headshot on a zombie more than 50 yards away can be difficult, though not impossible. The larger magazine (38 rounds) allows for more potential damage, meaning this firearm may be better against riot zombies than the AR-15, even with its lower rate of fire. This firearm does not have a flashlight attached. * Remington 700 A bolt action hunting rifle equipped with a scope and chambered in .30-06 Springfield, the Remington 700 is extremely useful at engaging targets at longer ranges. Considering that headshots are the only efficient way to kill zombies, this very accurate rifle is excellent at dealing with small to medium hordes at long range, as well defending a set area from approaching zombies. However, due to the higher level of zoom (approximately 4x),slow rate of fire, and smaller magazine (5 rounds), this is a horrible choice for close quarters. Due to the relative scarcity of ammo for it, this rifle should be given to the most accurate shooter in the group, since the small swaying target (the zombies head) can be difficult for someone to hit unless they are used to using that kind of rifle. This rifle does not have a flashlight. * Browning Lever Action Rifle (BLR) A lever action rifle chambered in the same round as the Remington 700 (.30-06), the BLR is a decent alternative to the Remington 700. With no scope, the player must use the iron sights on the firearm. Even though this limits the range that the rifle can be easily used, it makes it much easier to use in close to medium range (0-50 yards). The magazine also holds more ammo, at 8 rounds versus the Remington 700's 5 round magazine. This rifle still suffers from a slightly slower rate of fire (but it's still faster than the Remington 700), and has no flashlight, so it's best to give this rifle the the designated marksman of the group. * MP5k The MP5k is a fully automatic SMG (sub machine gun) chambered in 9x19mm (a handgun caliber). Meant for close quarters use instead of long range, the MP5k is useful in smaller maps where you're more likely to encounter zombies close to you. This weapon, the Sig Sauer, and the KG9 all use the same ammunition (9x19mm), meaning using one weapon will deplete ammo for another. This weapon is generally considered better than the KG-9 due to the fact that the MP5k has a flashlight, the fire rate is easier to control, and its magazine contains 30 rounds. * KG-9 Similar to the MP5k, this is a fully automatic SMG chambered in 9x19mm. This weapon is more or less a watered down version of the MP5k, having no flashlight, and a faster rate of fire. However, the KG-9 can deal more damage per round than the MP5k, and combined with the higher rate of fire, a player with the KG-9 can deal a large amount of damage in a short amount of time. * Mossberg 590 A pump action shotgun, this is one of the classic anti-zombie firearms. Due to its magazine capacity and rate of fire, the Mossberg 590 is essentially a shorter range version of the BLR. However, there are a few distinct advantages the 590 has over the BLR. The Mossberg 590 has tritium sight inserts (night sights) meaning it's easier to use the iron sights without the flashlight on (for stealth). The pellet spread can take out multiple zombies at once, but since a headshot is required to kill them, this is unlikely to happen often. This weapon does have a flashlight. * Remington 870 A pump action shotgun with flashlight, similar to Mossberg 590, with ammo pouch in the gun body and a reflex red dot sight. * Over Under shotgun A double barreled, over under shotgun. This weapon is actually quite similar shot for shot to the Mossberg 590, but with several distinct disadvantages. The biggest disadvantage is the fact that it only holds 2 rounds (but these two rounds can be fired very quickly). Another disadvantage is the absence of both night sights and a flashlight. This weapon is generally considered to be a poor choice do the the limited ammo capacity, but it is still better to have it when you run out of ammo for you other weapons. * Revolver A six shot handgun, the revolver is chambered in .357 magnum. Slightly higher in damage compared to the M1911, the revolver differs mostly in the fact that it has a slightly lower magazine capacity, a slightly slower reload speed, and the lack of a flashlight. * M1911 A classic american firearm, the M1911 is chambered in .45 ACP (in game it is chambered for .357 magnum and shares ammo with the revolver, though this will likely be fixed later). Dealing less damage per shot than the revolver, the M1911 has a larger magazine capacity (7 vs 6 rounds), a faster reload time, and is equipped with a flashlight. This is one of the two weapons that players spawn with, being less common than the Sig Sauer. * Sig-Sauer SP 2022 A semi-automatic handgun chambered in 9x19mm, this is one of the most common weapons in the game due to the fact that it is one of the two weapons players spawn with, being more common than the M1911. Due to the smaller round (9mm vs .45 ACP), the Sig deals less damage than the M1911, but has a much larger ammo capacity at 15 rounds versus the M1911's seven. Equipped with a flashlight, and being reasonably accurate even out to mid range, many players keep this handgun throughout the match as a back up weapon, even when more powerful weapons are available.